Rise of the Blood Spider
by fnafer360
Summary: After Cletus Kasady is transported to a new world where students have special abilities called quirks and aim to be superheroes, he must learn to adapt and join one of the most prestigious schools in the world. He may even find him self-becoming the one thing he'd never thought he'd be: a hero himself. PLUS ULTRA!(Kasady x Jiro)I do not own either Spiderman or my hero academia
1. Doom of the Spiders

**Manhattan, New York**

Spider-Man POV:

"Listen Spider-Punk. I'm awful flattered that you came to me of all people to take down ol' Doc Doom, but three questions? First off, why? Second, what's in it for me? And perhaps the most important part, why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

So I wasn't in the best of positions, wrapped up in in my favorite serial killer's symbiote. I suppose I should consider my self lucky that he hadn't killed me yet and that I managed to find his hideout in the first place. It was just a warehouse near the south side of the city, but it was fairly easy to identify. It was both pretty far from the Avengers Tower and had a large billboard, with one of those lady's wear models with her eye's crossed out. It was either Kasady's place, or Deadpool's. And I don't think I would have preferred meeting either. But nearly the moment I stepped in, the sucker dropped down from behind, almost took my head off with his arm morphed into an axe, and webbed my limbs to the walls of the building before finally landing on top of me and engulfing me with his symbiote. I barely managed to squeak out that I came to see him before I suffocated.

"Carnage, listen. Doctor Doom released nanobots that took over most of the heroes minds including the Avengers, Fantastic Four. He also managed to recruit most of the villains in the nearby area. I nearly managed to escape. You were the only other super or mutant in the nearby area. All I know is that Doom is planning something big. If we don't stop Doom then he will kill everyone."

"Has he got one of those giant lasers?" Carnage asked loosening his tendrils ever so slightly.

"…What?" I said in disbelief.

"You know the classic giant laser that all the baddies have," he paused for a second, "excluding myself, that you know either destroys the world or creates a portal to summon a giant army. Or both sometimes."

I couldn't believe myself at this point. "Umm, yeah. He probably has one of those. Please Kasady. We are the only ones who have a chance at stopping this."

He considered this for what felt like forever. He finally perked his head up and said, "I don't like Doom messing with my city as much as you do. He's either gonna try to recruit me or kill me when I kindly refuse and try to kill _him._ So I will help you on one condition: Once we beat the old fool, I get cleared of all charges,".

At first, I was going to go ballistic at this guy. He wouldn't think twice about setting aa building filled with orphan puppies of fire and then watching the scene with a tub of popcorn, and not to mention all the murders he's committed. But, I realized a much more sobering fact.

I didn't really have a choice.

"Alright Cletus. IF we stop Doctor Doom and save everyone, THEN AND ONLY THEN, will you be cleared, kapish?"

"Yeah, yeah what-ever, web-head. Let's get started. So, what's the plan?".

So that's the beginning of my first fanfic ever. I'm pretty excited about this. Eventually, we'll get Carnage to the world of My Hero Academia where he'll join up with Midoriya and the gang. So this is the Fnafer360 signing out. See you next chapter!


	2. The Rescue and Sacrifice

**Alanvaladez:** I did want to get a beta reader but this is my first story and to get one, I need either 5 published stories or 6000 words total. But I will get beta as soon as either happens. On another note, the first few chapters will be shorter in length but as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer.

 **AndiDuel:** I was having trouble deciding who to ship him with. I was trying to decide between MIna A. and Momo Y. and I completely missed Toga. I'll probably end up pairing the two.

Carnage POV:

I'll admit, this whole rescue business is outta character for me. And while it is me we're talking about here, I don't like my chances against an army of both Doom Bots & heroes alike. And so, I got myself stuck with the web head to stop them. Not much better odds, but he does have access to the Avengers Tower, which Dooms is apparently using as his headquarters. God damn showy son of a-

"Kasady, over here," Spider-Man called as we were both web swinging to a vantage point close to the Tower. Luckily, as the brains of this operation, I chose the Empire States Building for that very place.

We both landed about two-thirds up the tower on its side. But even from this distance, I could still make out several figures flying in and out of the roof of the building. I've always wondered if Stark's tower was either a mark of his ego, or him trying to compensate for something.

Spidey whispered, "Over there. We can latch onto that hovercraft. That should take us inside undetected."

"You da boss, dude," I called back to him, already swinging to the underside of one craft. And just as Spider-Man landed next to me, one of the men on top called out to his buddies.

"Hey, you guys see that," he murmured.

"See what?" another voice replied.

"I thought I saw our high-alert target,"

"You mean the Spider? He'd have to be on all kinds of drugs to want to come back here," another man said laughingly.

The three men burst out laughing at the thought. I was about to climb aboard and kick them off to take over the craft, when the first man said, "Hey, we're here."

We had arrived at the tower. I glanced at Spidey and realised that we didn't really have a way to get inside.

Spider-Man POV

I, uh, forgot to plan a way to get inside the Avengers Tower. But, as it turns out, it wasn't really necessary. An automated british voice called out, asking for identification, reason for coming, and a salute to the All Father Doom. Afterward and automatic door opened in the side of the building and we got inside without any hassle. "So that's how an evil JARVIS sounds like," I thought to myself. The craft came to a stop in a sort of parking lot and before it landed, Kasady and I rolled out on either side and hid next to other vehicles. After waiting for a few minutes in silence, we crawled over to each other.

"Alright. What do we do next?" Carnage asked me.

"We should travel through the ventilation until we reach the command center," I responded.

"Right. And did you happen memorize the ventilation pathways of the entire tower?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Uhh…," I said. I know, it's a brilliant response.

"Don't worry bud. I'm just messin' with ya. I managed to swipe this off of one of the guys on the hovercraft," he replied, while a tendril from his back held up a small digital watch, as well a wallet, belt buckle, and… a pair of tighty-whities.

I facepalmed. "I don't even want to know how you got the last one off of him. But what does the watch do?"

"Well, I saw him click a button on the side that brought up… THIS," he said triumphantly. The watch brought up the schematic blueprints of the entire tower. Frankly, I was pretty impressed. But I couldn't let him know that.

"Yeah, whatever. Well done, I guess," snatching the watch before he could make a comment. "So luckily, the command center is only two floors above us. Let's go," I called to Carnage. I then ripped off the vent cover and crawled inside. Kasady liquified his body and slimed-there really was no other word for it- above me on the top of the vent, keeping only his face solid so he could still communicate. After a few very awkward minutes, the two of us were peering through a vent into the command center. Doctor Doom was pacing in front of two large machines shaped like rings. While one appeared to be off and perhaps even incomplete, the second held the Vision inside, with metal wires holding his body in place. Throughout the whole scene, many of the geniuses of both heroes and villains were assembling and checking both machines: Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Doc Ock, and a few others along with Doom Bots acting as guards at the doorways.

"Richards! How long until the power extraction is functional for the portal?" Doom called over his shoulder after pressing a button on a small remote. Mr. Fantastic landed in front of him bowing.

"Should only be five more minutes, All Father Doom," he replied.

"Excellent, Excellent. Now you see Vision, your Infinity Stone is both a blessing a curse. It prevents me from mind controlling you, but it is what I will use to power my portal to summon a Kree army. And don't get any ideas. This extraction will not only drain your life essence when we start, but also blocks all of your powers,"

"Then why have you be shocking me this whole time?" Vision responded, his voice hoarse.

"I enjoy the sound of you screaming," Doom cackled, pulling a lever next to him. Electricity crackled and began zapping Vision, who began howling in pain. I got up to end this, but Kasady held me back.

"What are you doing? You're gonna blow our cover. First, take out the guards. Then see if you can get that remote. I think it might be the transmitter that controls the mind nanobots." Kasady said. Calming myself down, I realised that he was right. If he hadn't stopped me, Doom would have no trouble defeating us. Kasady slashed open the air duct covering and we hopped into the scene. Instantly, the Doom Bots were trying to surround us. Kasady shot four tendrils from his chest and back, impaling the androids. Meanwhile, I catapulted myself towards one, crushed its head, flipped off of its body, webbed five other bots in place before landing one a sixth bot, smashing it halfway through the floor. Doctor Doom, who had just turned off Vision electro-torture, quickly turned around.

"Spider-Man! You were a fool to return to this place. Carnage, you had a chance to join something greater, and yet, you disappoint me by siding with him," he growled at the two of us. "But it is too late. Behold, my legion!"

Vision glanced up at us.

"Spider-Man! Thank goodness, you have arrived. If you can free me, then all is not lost,"

Doom glanced back at his captive, but it was all we needed. In complete synchronization, Carnage leaped toward Doom, while I charged at Vision. Carnage sailed over the Latverian tyrant, but not before morphing his hand into an axe and slicing through the nanobot transmitter and landing on the portal control panel. He would wait for my signal before either turning the portal off, or if that was not possible, shuffling between dimensions to trap Doom in. I easily ripped of Vision's bonds while the other heroes around us started to regain their senses. Tony Stark looked at the scene around him and then saw me.

"Spidey! What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. But first, EVERYONE!" I yelled out, causing every hero in the room to look at me. "The situation is dire. We need to stop Doctor Doom!"

At the words Doctor and Doom, a change came over the crowd. I could feel energy pouring from everywhere, magic from Doc Strange, the smell of Ozone from Thor, the sound of a repulsor charging up from Iron Man, and many more.

"Doom, your game is over. Casady, NOW!"

"Small problem. There's, uh, no off switch,"

"Then type in random numbers. You'll get another dimension to stop the Kree!" Mr. Fantastic called to him.

As Carnage was rapidly typing, the entire building erupted into chaos as nearly every being was engaged in a fight with a Doom Bot or Doom himself. A battle that would rival the Civil War. The one that I was in. Not the American history one. But finally, a good hit from Thor's hammer- I never knew how to pronounce that thing's name- send Doom flying into the portal, but not before he created a handmade of energy that reached for the control panel, ripping it from the ground, and taking Carnage with him.

"CASADY!" I yelled, jumping forward and webbing the machine to keep him from falling in. Carnage's arm was caught by the hand and wouldn't let go. The portal itself had started to create a vacuum, and was threatening to pull me in to.

"Web head listen. Let. Go."

"No. I won't. I can still save you."

"If you somehow save me, you will save Doom too. I'll be fine. Wherever I end up, I'll finish him. I'll rip him limb from limb. I'll savor his raw blood to-"

"Jesus Christ, dude. But I want you to remember this. Whatever happens, today, you proved that you have the capacity to be a hero. A good person. Or even a savior,"

Carnage looked up at me in shock.

"ha, ha. That's a laugh" he whispered. Then he hardened his look and with his remaining arm, sliced through the web.

"Good luck in life, Spider Punk," and he vanished in the portal which then closed.

Carnage POV

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid idiot!" I thought to myself. Why the hell did I do that? It's not like his last words to me were true. Me, becoming a hero. Not in a million years!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a deep voice screamed.

"Oh yeah, there's still the matter of this old turd,"

"Carnage! I swear I will end you," he shrieked before clenching the energy hand, which did two things. First, it sent the parts of the portal doohickey everywhere, through this… uh, dimensional highway, I guess. (By the way, the scenery was pretty cool, like when the _Enterprise_ goes into hyper drive- yes, I do know about _Star Trek_ -, and forward I could see a bright light, which I assumed was the dimension we were heading to.) But I'm getting of topic. The second thing the hand did, was rip my freaking arm off! After screaming in pain, I hopped from shrapnel to shrapnel before kicking Doom in the chest which sent him flying out of the Highway and into some random dimension, hopefully HELL. I glanced back down at what remained of my right arm. The symbiote had already nearly regenerated it. Would this be a bad time to mention that the entire time I was in the portal, I could feel my body changing? Like I was actually getting shorter, my face got less defined, and so on. Suddenly, the brightness at the end of the portal was everywhere. Looking up I saw that I had passed through the portal and was now in free-fall towards a large city. I had no energy left so I just closed my eyes, let the symbiote flow back into my body, and just remembered the web head's words:

"You have the capacity to become a hero…"

So that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry that this took a little longer than expected, but Carnage has now finally entered My Hero Academia. And don't think that Doom was just to get Carnage here. I have plans for him to return. Big Plans…

(Evil Laughter)

So this is Fnafer360 signing out, until next time. See you all next chapter.


	3. Hope, Allies, and Family

**Musutafu, Japan**

Narrator POV:

It was a normal day in the city. The sun was shining, people were walking in and out of stores. And of course, heroes were combating the scum of villainy. A man with light blue hair that acted like 10-foot-long tentacles was escaping from the local bank with several bags of loot. The heroes Kamui Woods and Death Arms were in pursuit.

"Well heroes. This has been quite the _hair-raising experience_ , but I got to go," the man said climbing a nearby skyscraper.

"I hate the ones who use puns," Death Arms murmured.

"Well, let's go with Plan B," Kamui Woods called to him.

"You got it rookie,"

Death Arms grabbed Woods and threw him up at an incredible speed up towards the villain.

"Here's my new technique. LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" Woods yelled, spreading branches on one of his arms, into a spiky trap. But before he could catch the villain, a red blur came out of nowhere, crashing into the two men on the side of the building. Death Arms leap up and caught Kamui Woods, but the man and the red object crashed into a car nearby, nearly cutting it clean in two.

"The hell was that thing?"

Woods waked up to the crash. The tentacle-hair man was unconscious, and while he didn't seem to have any open injuries, he definitely had broken a few bones, and probably a concussion to top it all off. But then he saw what the red blur was. It was a kid. Maybe no more than eight or nine years old. The kid light red hair was a complete mess and his pale complexion was marked with soot, small burns, and dried-up blood. His clothes were a strange matter. He wore a T-shirt and shorts that looked like they belonged to a full grown man.

"Hey, man. You should come look at this," he called to Death Arms.

Woods leaned over to check the child's eyes. After pulling his eyelids up, he saw that the boy's eyes had rolled back into his head. But at least he was still breathing.

"Holy shit… Hey, somebody call an ambulance!" Death Arms cried out as he saw the state of the child. He lifted the kid up slowly. Kamui's eyes widened as he saw blood, at least he thought it was blood, flow up from the ground, into the boy's body.

"The hell?" he thought to himself. "Must be the kid's quirk. But still… how did he get up there, to slam into this piece of trash? And where are his parents?" He nudged the villain's body with his foot, causing the man to twitch. After handing the man to the police, he and Death Arms decided to check up on the kid.

Kamui Woods POV

"Whaddya mean he doesn't have a record?" Death Arms said to the police officer.

"I mean that when we put him through the system, we got absolutely zero matches. No known relatives, addresses, anything. I suppose the best thing to do is wait for the kid to regain consciousness and then ask him." the officer replied.

"Well thanks anyway. We'll be sure to give you any info he's willing to share," I told him.

The officer looked at the the two of them and gave a sharp nod before walking off.

"E-e-excuse me, sirs. The boy is awake," a blonde nurse called to the heroes.

"Seriously. Boy is tougher than I thought he was. Maybe I should ditch you and take him in, eh Kamui?" Death Arms chuckled.

"Thank you Nurse. We'll be seeing him for a little while," I responded Ignoring him.

"O-of course," the Nurse said blushing profusely. She opened the door. Inside, the boy was sitting up, with various parts of his body covered with bandages, that he was removing with no apparent difficulty. It also seemed like the hospital provided him with a new set of clothes that were more his size. After hearing the door open, he glanced up. It was then that Kamui noticed his eyes. They were a deep blood red, and gave him a crazed or even insane look to him. And frankly, they unnerved me.

"How are you feeling?" Death Arms asked.

"Alright, I guess…" the boy responded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few question?"

"Are you police?"

"We're heroes. I'm Death Arms, and this here is my partner Kamui Woods."

"Hello, there," I interjected.

"Right... So what were your questions?"

"Can you tell us about you? What your name is? Where your parents are?"

The boy looked deep in thought. At first, I thought he might have a case of amnesia but it seemed more like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth about who he was.

"Name's Kasady. Cletus Kasady. And as for other info, to be frank, i'm an orphan who lives on the streets,"

"Oh," Death Arms said and I couldn't really blame him.

"So, uh, how did you get up on the building?"

"Honestly, I don't remember much? What I just told you is all I remember really,"

"Okay, well thank you for your time! We'll send in an officer who can help," Death Arms quickly said and ushered me out. After he closed the door behind him, he glanced up at me and he seemed a little nervous.

"That kid scares the crap outta me. He's something else,"

"That's for sure. His attitude and actions were like he's done this before. And knew exactly how to get out of that situation,"

Suddenly, a team of four doctors rushed in. I stopped one of them to ask what was going on.

"We have to administer sedatives and tranquilizers to the kid. No matter the dosage, they wear off every half hour and he tries to escape. The last time we tried to restrain him, he broke several arms and nose. Of the other doctors," she responded in a hesitant voice.

An adult man's scream came from the room. Death Arms and I looked at each other and got away as fast as we could.

Kasady POV

Oh man, the looks on those two 'heroes' faces were priceless. On the down side, two days after the incident, a police team came in, told me that the info I provided checked out for now as they could find nothing else about me, and were going to take me to the local orphanage to "have a safe place to live in". OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD. This wouldn't end well. My previous situation ended up with me murdering most of my family, nearly getting murdered in return, sent to St. Estes Home for Boys where I was abused by my fellows and the staff, and committed a few more murders. All before I even hit my twenties.

Sitting in the back of the cop car, I couldn't help but feel like I was getting arrested again. Of course, due to Scarlet Witch's morality altering BS, plus Spidey's words, I had already vowed to become a better person. Whoop-de-do… But I thought to reflect on my current situation, while I still had time. So I have reverted back into an eight-year-old, but I can still use the symbiote, however not to the full potential I had back on my original Earth. And on a side node, I could now understand, read, speak, and even write in Japanese perfectly. I have no clue where that one came from. Overall, my situation could have been a lot worse. At least this way, I get a roof over my head and three meals a day for free. I morphed my hand with the symbiote

"Plus I still have you, Carnage," I said talking to it.

"What was that, buddy?" the officer in front asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself,"

"Alright. Well, we've arrived to your new home,"

I looked out the window. It was a church-like building. As we drove through the gate, a sign said St. John's Home for Children. I sighed as we came to a stop.

 _Six Months Later_

Narrator POV:

"Come on mom. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" a little girl called.

"Alright Taniko. I'm coming. Honestly I haven't seen you this excited since we saw All Might in person," her mother responded.

"Now before we go, I want you to understand why we are doing this. Things haven't been the same after your father's death. And our home has been feeling… empty, right,"

"Right!"

"So we are doing this so that we can feel like a whole family again, okay?"

"Right!"

The woman sighed. She knew her daughter was intelligent for her age, but being a child meant that she probably wouldn't comprehend abstract reasons, like the one she just gave. All she could be glad for now was that the girl wasn't against this decision. And luckily, her job paid well enough to compensate for an extra mouth to feed.

It was a fairly short drive to orphanage. The two walked into the office of the woman running the orphanage.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Hiraki," she said.

"Yes. Hey, Taniko, maybe you can go play with the other children,"

"It is a little past lunch so most of them should be in the backyard playground, okay?"

Taniko gave a quick nod and ran off the the backyard. Walking outside, she had to squint her eyes due the brightness of the sun, but when her eyes adjusted she saw about thirty kids playing on various structures or just running around.

"So you're the new kid, huh?"

Taniko whirled around to see three boys, each about twelve years old.

"W-what?"

The tallest of the three, a boy with blonde hair, said "You heard me, new girl. Did your parents run away and leave you alone on the doorstep? Or did they just die, when they saw your ugly face?"

Taniko was about to burst into tears. She didn't know why the boys were acting this way.

"My daddy is dead! S-s-so shut up!" she cried.

"Oh ho! It looks like we hit a soft spot, eh boys. Listen new girl. We run this place you hear me, you little-"

"Why don't you leave the lady alone, smartass?" a new voice called out.

The three boys suddenly looked up in terror. Their eyes widened. Taniko swore she saw one of them piss his pants.

"Crap crap crap! It's Kasady! Run!"

"I never wrote my will!"

"Wait for me, you guys!"

Taniko looked around in bewilderment, not seeing anyone. That is, until she heard laughter coming from above her. A boy, slightly older than her was hanging upside down from a tree on a sort of red thread. He suddenly swung forward and landed in front of her with the grace of a dancer. He held out his hand.

"Hey, my name's Kasady. But you can call me Cletus," he said with a grin.

Cletus Kasady POV

After hearing that a new kid was coming in today, I knew those three idiots would be up to no good. But this was a complete mistake on their part. I suppose it was partially my fault, as I snuck in the new guy so that he wouldn't be immediately targeted. But that set the bullies on a thirst for blood, picking on this girl, who came in with a woman I assumed to be her mom. Not exactly orphanage material. Speaking about her, she had dark hair and pale skin that made her look kinda cute. She wore a white dress and had little slippers on. Her silver eyes were filled with tears. But her strangest feature were the ivory colored horns that curved around the front of her head, with the points facing directly at each other. It wouldn't make for a _killer_ headbutt, but they were pretty stylish.

"Thanks for helping me. My name's Taniko Hiraki," she said in a quivering voice.

"Ah, don't mention it,"

She walked along beside me, sniffling. I tried to lighten the mood so we talked about, anything really. I learned quite a bit about her story. Her parents were originally a crime fighting duo. But, one time, a mission went wrong and her father was ambushed and killed by an unknown villain. The perp was never caught. Her mother retired from being a hero to get a normal job and take care of her daughter. As Taniko grew up, she was inspired by both of her parents and decided that she wanted to become a hero. And with a quirk like hers, she would certainly be able to become one. Eventually we started playing. As for me, I felt strange. I still had all my previous memories, remembered all the atrocities I committed, but my mentality had degraded to that of a child's leading to, well, child-like behavior. Basically, I could start a new life, even on a mental standpoint. Before we knew it, it was well past the afternoon and it was evening. The woman who I assumed to be her mom came out and called Taniko over.

"Allright Taniko. Have you made any friends yet?"

"Only one. That boy over there. Cletus Kasady. He saved me from some bullies. And then we played together. I like him. And his quirk is really cool. Can we take him home?"

I was standing only a few meters away, pretending not to watch the scene. Upon hearing her words, I just sweatdropped.

"Seriously? I'm not something in a toy store window…" I murmured. But I hoped that her words would change my situation. Staying in this place brought back bad memories. And living with a Taniko as a sister...

Her mother glanced over at me with a strange, but warm look. I walked over after she beckoned me forward.

"Thank you for helping my daughter, young lad,"

"No problem, ma'am. 'Was the least I could do,"

For some reason, these words brought sudden tears to her eyes. She quickly said something and then apologized. I was only able to catch a sentence.

"That's what he used to say,"

She got up and bowed to me, to which I bowed in return. She then gently took Taniko's hand and walked out. Taniko looked at me with sad eyes and waved goodbye.

But before they left she whispered something to me, looking hopeful.

"We'll be back for you,"

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I saw Taniko a few times and each time, she seemed more excited to see me. The way the orphanage operated was that families who were willing to adopt could come in every month to meet with the kids and at the end of the month, there would be an assembly where the parents would make their final choice and the lucky kid would be officially adopted. For once, I was looking forward to the assembly. And before I knew it, that day arrived.

Kahori Hiraki POV

On the first time we visited the orphanage, I remember saying that I had never seen my daughter so excited. Well, that was nothing compared to today. She was zipping around the house, literally. With her temporal manipulation quirk, high speeds like this weren't uncommon.

"Taniko! What did I say about using your quirk in the house?"

"Only use it if it helps the situation. But me helping you super-fast can get us there faster! So let's go already,"

I had to use my quirk, Prediction, to catch her.

"So, are we sure about this decision Taniko,"

"I was sure from day one, mom!"

I simply had to smile. I already knew that she was an excellent judge of character.

Taniko POV

The assembly was a lot more fancy than I thought it would be. There were some decorations, and the main auditorium was cleaned up. Also there were some many cookies! I snuck a few extra before Mom could notice with my quirk. After hiding them in the pockets of my pants, I ran behind her. I was going to save a couple for him.

"Can all the children please line up?" the woman who I saw in the main office called.

About fifty boys and girls of different ages lined up. I scanned the line before finally seeing a familiar head of red, messy hair. Cletus was also scanning through the crowd. The longer he looked, the more depressed he seemed, until he finally spotted me. He gave a quick wave, looking much more relieved, but still nervous.

The whole ceremony of other parents selecting students took FOREVER. I nearly passed out from boredom when the lady called out our name. Mom went up to the center and called out for Cletus. For some strange reason, a bunch of students sighed in relief while others either looked at us in pity or stared like we were crazy. Cletus waked forward. Mom bent down and handed him the adoption certificate. I was bouncing with excitement.

"I guess the two of us are brother and sister now. You can stay in my room. We got a new bed. You can share all of my toys. We can play together, and help each other with homework and-"

Cletus suddenly hugged both me and my mom and started crying. We stood there for a few minutes with my- our- mom consoling him. He eventually stood up, wobbling a bit on his feet.

"Sorry about that. And about the sibling thing Taniko. You're right. Let's get going, sis,"

Mom smiled and walked ahead. I held Cletus's hand and walked forward. I looked back at him. He was back to his original attitude, but he first doing something with his quirk. He had created a hand from a tentacle on his back and lowered all of the fingers except the middle, and pointed it at all of the other kids. Many of them looked offended for some reason. The tentacle suddenly vanished when Mom turned around to ask us to hurry up. Cletus and I smiled at each other and ran forward. I couldn't help feeling that the two of us would do everything together. Even become heroes.

Okay so the next chapter is here. Unfortunately, there's not much action as this is to mainly introduce an important OC. So Carnage is now adopted and has a sister who will be joining him in UA. And just to simplify things for later, here is a brief description of Carnage and the two OCs:

Cletus Kasady

Age: 16

5ft 10in

Light red, curly hair

blood red eyes

Quirk: Spider Symbiote

A symbiotic slime monster lives inside of his bloodstream. It covers him to create the demonic monster, Carnage. He gets all of the abilities of Spider-Man: proportional strength of a spider, incredible agility, wall-crawling, and enhanced senses and reactions. With the symbiote, he can create organic webbing that he can use to ensnare enemies or web swing around. It acts like a viscous liquid so it can flow to Casady and onto others or even morph his arms into nearly anything left to Casady's imagination: tendrils, blades, shields, etc. It can also fire bullet-like projectiles of itself that can pierce armor. He can also manipulate the hardness of the symbiote as well as camouflage. Also if a large enough mass of the symbiote attaches itself to organic material, he can control it with his mind. The symbiote also gives 360O vision from any angle on his body. Finally, he can regenerate and heal almost any injury.

Weaknesses: Any part of the symbiote that does not touch organic material within 10 seconds disintegrates. The symbiote also has a weakness to loud and high pitched sounds (albeit only those produced at the force of a sonic cannon) and has a large weakness to strong flames. Encountering either of these will cause the symbiote to retreat back into his body, leaving him vulnerable.

Kahori Hiraki

Age: 41

5ft 5in

Straight & Jet back Hair

Purple Eyes

Quirk: Time Dilation

She can slow down a person's perception of time.

Taniko Hiraki

Age: 15

5ft 2in

Long, straight, jet black hair

Silver eyes

2 horizontal, curved, ivory colored horns

Quirk: Time Alter

This ability allows her to either slow down time or speed it up. She can apply this ability to an individual person, including herself, or use it over an area, creating a 'time bubble'. Slowing down time, the force and object applies decreases while the force increases when time is sped up.

Weakness: Increased or prolonged use tires her very easily.

In the next chapter we'll finally get into the actual story of My Hero Academia. PLUS ULTRA!


	4. The Entrance Exam

Taniko POV

I was totally nervous. It was the day for the entrance exam to get into UA. Both Cletus and I had studied and practiced together for this very moment for over a year. Looking over at him, he was the definition of relaxed. His eyes were closed, he was taking slow deep breaths, and he even let Mom comb his nest of red hair for once. It had been eight years since we adopted him. I had gotten so used to his "bad boy look" that this version of him looked like a stranger.

"How are you so calm?"

"Who, me? Are you kidding? I'm terrified. We've worked for this for so long. I mean, you helped me with my academics, while I helped your combat skills. If we blow this, all that work is gonna gotta waste." he replied.

"Thanks for the confidence booster," I murmured, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime, sis," he replied with a wink.

Mom came in the room looking totally flustered. After seeing our confused expressions, she tried to cover up her actions but it was easy to tell that she was every bit as nervous as me.

"O-okay kids. Today is the big day. You two got everything you need? Taniko, you have your gloves and boots? Cletus, what about your special jacket? Did you eat a nutritious breakfast? I made sure you carbo-loaded last night but a healthy breakfast is just as important,"

"Yeah, Mom, we have everything. In fact, we were just about to head out. We have about an hour before we're supposed to be there but the earlier the better," I replied.

"O-o-of course… Good luck to the both of you. Tell me everything when you get home!"

After a short walk, Cletus and I arrived at the entrance to UA. An enormous glass building surrounded by a large metal wall stood in front of us.

"Hey, Cletus… There's a lot of other people here…," I nervously called out to him.

"Yeah. It's definitely more students than the number that applied last year. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a couple thousand kids here,".

He glanced over at me, and seeing the worried look on my face, quickly followed up with, "But I wouldn't be too stressed out about it. Sure, there's going to be a bit of a friendly competition but the two of us have got what it takes!"

I was about to reply with a thanks when a gruff voice called out from ahead of us.

"$*% OFF, DEKU!" a boy with white hair growled as he glanced at another boy with curly green hair.

"...so much for friendly…" Cletus said just loud enough for me to hear.

Trying to shut myself up from snickering, we walked past the green haired kid while he was talking with a girl. Perhaps they knew each other?

"Come on. We can't be late. The letter said that there would be an instruction seminar before the practical exam," Cletus called to me jogging into the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted running after him.

Cletus and I found seats next to each other near the back of the auditorium.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEY!" a tall man with shades, wicked hairdo, and speaker set in front of his mouth, shouted to a crowd of students. He was warmly responded to, with pure silence.

"I HAVE SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOUR READY?" he shouted again. Only to be met, with even more silence.

"The low-down…Who the hell even talks like that?" Cletus muttered.

After nudging his shoulder, I whispered, "Hey, show a little respect. He's the pro-hero Present Mic. He might even be our future teacher,"

"I know who he is. Just didn't think he'd be this lame. If he makes phrases like low-down more often, I might just quit his class," he snickered. However, he stopped abruptly as my hand crashed onto his head.

"Sorry, hand slipped," I said smugly. He glared back but didn't respond.

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY DISTRICT! YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG?"

It suddenly occurred to me that it was very likely that Cletus and I would have different districts to take the exam in. I glanced at his flyer which read District B. As I looked back at my own, my heart sank. I was placed for District A. It seemed that Cletus noticed that same thing only slightly after me.

"Ah, that's too bad. But to be honest, putting us together gives a huge advantage compared to the kids who are going solo. And I think the teachers want to see how well we can cope to situation on our own,"

"I know… But that doesn't mean I have to like it…"

He gave me a small smile in return.

"WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF "VILLAINS" OVER THE BATTLEFIELD. AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY! USING EACH OF YOUR QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY "VILLAINS" AS YOU CAN! YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT DIRECTLY ATTACKING ANY OTHER COMPETITORS OR ANY OF THAT NASTY ANTI-HERO STUFF, 'CAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, CAPISCE?!"

Suddenly, a deep and sophisticated voice cried out.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?"

Nearly everyone in the auditorium turned around at once. The speaker was a tall but young man, wearing a suit and glasses. He held up the flyer which displayed the basic instructions.

"On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of UA's caliber. The reason we are seated today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!" he said in declaratory manner.

"Is this guy for real…" Cletus said.

"He is asking a viable question…"

The man suddenly turned and pointed to someone in the crowd with such smoothness and seriousness that I almost expected him to shout "OBJECTION!".

"Moreover, what's with you? Yeah, you curly-haired kid!" he shouted. I then realised that the person he was pointing at was the same green-haired boy from earlier.

"Can't you sit still for a second… You're distracting! If you think UA is some sort of pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!".

The boy blushed profusely and sunk into his chair while the room filled with the sound of snickering. Present Mic cleared his throat and began speaking again.

"OKAY, OKAAAAY! THANK'S FOR THE SEGUE! MUCH APPRECIATED, EXAMINE 7111! THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! THAT GUY'S AN OBSTACLE SO TO SPEAK! IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO CRAZY IN NARROW AREAS! WHILE IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT, THERE'S NO NEED TO! I RECOMMEND THAT YOU LISTENERS TRY TO AVOID IT!".

I turned to Cletus.

"Hey, I still don't really get it…"

"Imagine like you're in a video game. It's pretty much a stage hazard. In order to best manage your time and points, just slipping by quickly and moving on the the next enemy is the way to go. Still, I would probably make a challenge like that worth a large amount of points, just to see how the kids react…"

"Ohhhh. Thanks. I get it now," I whispered back to him.

The man who called out the fourth villain was now bowing deeply towards Present Mic.

"Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!"

"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! I'LL YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE 'SCHOOL PRECEPTS' OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE! AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID, "A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES OF LIFE'! NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO THE MAIN EVENT! **PLUS ULTRA!** AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!".

"I don't think Napoleon ever said that…," Cletus muttered.

After smashing his head once more, I pulled him in for a hug.

"Good luck…", I said to him in a quaky voice.

"U-u-h, yeah… Same to you," he said. I knew any public signs of affection would make him flustered so this was the best way to sut him up for the time being. After a final look at each other, we walked to our separate districts.

"Holy shit…", I thought to myself as I saw the size of District A. It was roughly the size of a small city. And UA had several of these to hold the exam for everyone. I quickly put on my specialized boots and gloves. They were made with specialized leather and studded with steel spikes on my knuckles and ends of my boots. They were also padded so I didn't break my bones in the process of punching or kicking. My quirk was called Time Alter. It allowed me to either slow down or speed up the flow of time on an object or area. But doing also allowed me to change the force an object applied when in contact. By timing my attacks just right, I was easily able to punch through concrete (granted, my hands would hurt like hell right afterwards…).

Walking back to the crowd of other students, I looked around at my competition. A bunch of kids were just lying back, talking, and trying to calm themselves. But it was impossible not to notice the tension in the air. I turned around and saw the same green-haired boy looking around. He was about to walk up to the girl he was talking to earlier but seemed to think against it and didn't move.

"Hey there! My name's Hiraki Taniko!" I called to him cheerfully.

Midoriya POV

It was bad enough that I had Bakugo and the guy with glasses calling me out. But I hadn't even tested All Might's power yet. And it's not like I didn't notice relieved looks from other competitors when they noticed that I was one of their opponents.

A voice registered in my head while I was deep in thought. I suddenly looked up and saw a girl with dark hair, silver eyes, and 2 white horns walking toward me.

"Huh? Ah… uh…?" I responded.

She repeated herself in a louder voice, "My name's Hiraki Taniko! What's yours?"

"M-M-Midoriya Izuku!"

"Listen Midoriya, I came over 'cause I kinda felt bad for you during the instruction presentation…"

"O-oh. It's alright. No need to worry," I responded.

"That's good. Listen, Midoriya. I hope you pass. Good Luck!". She waved and walked to the front of the crowd.

In my mind, thoughts of, "YOU ARE TALKING TO ANOTHER GIRL! THIS IS LIKE A RECORD FOR YOU, MAN!" kept flashing. I only barely registered the sound of Present Mic yelling a word that sounded suspiciously like the work start. I slowly turned around, only to notice that the other students had already run into the district. I sprinted in, trying to catch up to them.

"I started late," I thought to myself. "Calm down, man! Clear your head! It's going to be alright! I've still got a chance! I can still do it! I'll become the me that was meant to be! I'm gonna be a hero! All Might has my back!"

I reminisced about how All Might transferred his powers to me. After eating one of his hairs and explaining when his quirk would come into effect, he gave me a warning about how using it may be a shock to my system. But more importantly, he gave me the instructions on how to use "One For All".

"When you use "One For All", clench your buttocks super tight and scream the word from the bottom of your heart-"

A loud smash interrupted my thoughts. Looking to my right, a large robot with the number one spray-painted on its side, crashed through a wall and barreled towards me. I briefly remembered its description in the flyer as fast but brittle.

"Shit! A robot! Shit!" I screamed. I wanted to run, but my legs seemed to be glued to the floor.

"Why can't I move? I'm too used to cowering! You idiot! Why can't you just...," I cried out. The robot raised one arm above and prepared to slam it down onto me when I heard a familiar voice.

"TIME BUBBLE!" Hiraki Taniko yelled. The robot suddenly seemed to move at a snail's pace, while she dive-kicked straight through it at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for an ordinary human. I could see the path that the air took behind her as well as parts of what used to be the robot moving incredibly slowly. I suddenly felt myself get lifted and my head felt whiplash as I was suddenly in Hiraki's arms more that thirty meters away from where we just were.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" I practically yelled.

She suddenly noticed the way she was still holding me, blushed and put me down.

"I just saved you. And you might want to get a move on, the bots are dropping like flies!" she quickly said before dashing off once more.

"This... is bad. This is really bad," I thought to myself.

Looking in front of me, I saw several other students tearing through robots, not sparing a single one.

The girl who stopped me from tripping sighed and said, "Phew… twenty-eight points,"

The guy with glasses dive-bombed another bot yelling, "Forty-five points!"

I nearly collapsed right then and there. The number of villains were dropping by the second. The teachers never told us how many bots there were, and where they were.

"SHIIIIIIT!" I screamed once more, running after some other students.

Bakugo POV

"YOU MOTHER #$%^*/, PIECE OF &%* , SON OF A #%$ * WEASEL!" I screamed at that idiotic red-slime-monster guy as he destroyed a robot that I clearly had targeted first.

"THE NAME'S KASADY, DIPSHIT!" he yelled back at me.

"Oh-ho… It's on now, buddy…" I thought to myself.

This guy was the only person I could count as worthy competition. I couldn't tell who had a higher score, but my only goal at this point was destroy his sorry ass.

We both ran (well, I ran, using explosions as boosters, while he was swinging on these red vine things that came out of his hands… I don't even know what the hell is going on with him) towards several robots. The two of us cleared them away in seconds when a deafening sound came from behind us. I turned around and saw another bot, much larger that the other smash through a building a head in our direction.

"So that one's the zero bot, huh?" I heard Kasady say behind me.

Midoriya POV

"That's the "obstacle" who goes crazy in small areas!" I thought to myself, frozen in fear, while the Zero Bot easily wiped out two buildings with its arms. Others students just ran by me, trying to get away. I was just scrambling to get up.

"Is this some big joke?! I've gotta escape! But then I'll get no points! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'm still at zero points! Am I doomed?! Everything that All Might gave me is going to go to waste…" I cried. I was on the verge of tears and was about to run away when I heard a small voice. A voice with pain.

I turned around and saw the girl that helped me at the front of the school. She seemed to have collapsed and her foot was stuck. Worse, she was right in the path of the Zero Bot. I remembered what she to me:

"I just think that it would have been a bad omen if you had tripped, you know?"

Without thinking, I ran forward and passed her. All Might's directions flashed in my mind.

"Clench your buttocks super tight and scream the word from the bottom of your heart!"

I felt energy course through my legs as I jumped high enough to face the robot eye-to-eye. It seemed surprised as bent forward, bringing its head closer to me.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" I yelled while delivering a punch to the head of the robot.

Its entire head caved in on itself while stumbling back, before finally falling over with explosion running across it's body. My mind went back to the day that Bakugo was attacked and I tried to help him. The situation from then and now was very similar, but this time… I could actually fight back. I was excited and elated that All Might's quirk had worked, until I noticed that I was still in very high in the air and had started falling. I panicked for a second, before remembering All Might's quirk once more. I had managed to destroy the robot so landing should be a piece of cake. I trying moving my arms and legs only to feel and incredible sharp pain coming from my legs and right arm. That's when I noticed, the parts of my body that I had used with One For All were bruised and broken, with every single bone in them shattered. All Might's warning of how All For One would create a shock to my system suddenly came to my memory. Anxiety and tension building, I thought to break my fall with a smash from my left arm. However, doing so would mean that I would end up with zero points for the exam. My hopes of passing would vanish. Screaming in terror while I pulled my arm back, I timed the punch to land seconds before I hit the ground. But before I could move, I felt a slap on my face. I fell a few more feet before I was suspended in midair. Looking up, I saw the girl that I had saved. She was floating on a piece of a robot. She put her fingertips together and muttered something before the two of us landed softly on the ground. But beneath my relief was regret that I wasn't able to get any points. I failed everyone who believed in me. The last thing I remember before passing out is Present Mic's voice.

"THE TEST IS NOW OVER!"

Kasady POV

Man, I hate that white-haired idiot. After seeing the zero bot, he remarked about how it would waste his time for getting more points and took off. And I would have done the same, if I didn't notice that a few students were trapped under some rubble and were right in the bot's way. Sometimes, being a hero is really annoying. Taniko constantly expects me to do the right thing. I wonder if the web-head ever felt like this...

Sprinting forward to gain momentum, I headed for them. The other student were slowly getting out but they needed time for all of them to escape. I leaped onto a building and ran up its side without slowing down. Shooting a web strand onto the bot's hand, I swung forward and landed on its chest. The bot momentarily stopped in confusion before swinging its hand at me like one would swat a mosquito.I backflipped of the chest and landed on the back of his hand. Sticking my back to the bot, I sent several web lines at the rubble the students were trapped in. As the robot fell over from hitting itself, the weblines pulled off nearly all of the major shrapnel. Slowly getting up, I looked back at the robot. Its own punch had obliterated its body, nearly cleaving itself in two.

"Damn, if any student managed to take on that thing solo, they would have to be some kind of legend…"

A few of the students I save ran by me, either giving me a quick thanks, or just staring me with a look of awe. A girl with long, weird-looking earlobes, a short, lumpy-headed boy wearing purple, and a floating girl's uniform were three of the eight figures that ran I counted coming out of the rubble.

Giving a quick sigh of relief, I web-swung forward once more. After landing directly on top of (and thereby crushing) a level two bot, I extended six tendril from my body in different directions taking out four level three bots and two level one bots. Honestly, compared to the DoomBots, these guys were nothing. I had just send several symbiotic spike projectiles into another level 2, before I heard Present Mic's voice.

"THE TEST IS NOW OVER!"

Hello Readers! This is the Fnafer360. I'm really sorry that this chapter took so much longer that the others. It has just been a mix of summer internships, school homework, and preparing for the the story in the future that delayed it so much. (I plan to make the first day of hero class for the students a very exciting experience). Kassidy's hero costume is also in the works and I will be revealing that in a couple of chapters. But before I sign off, one question. Do you think that I should make this fanfic rated M. It will allow me to make Carnage a far more gruesome fighter. (Mostly it just makes it easier for me to stick to Bakugo's character of swearing so much).

So see everyone next chapter. PLUS ULTRA!


	5. Author's Apology

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello readers, Fnafer here. I just wanted to post this quick message as an apology for the unannounced hiatus for a freaking millennia. Due to a horrible mix of getting re-adjusted to school, writer's block, and good ol' procrastination I have been unable to upload these past months. (Jeez, it was a few months… Now I feel awful.).

But that is all in the past now. So you should expect another chapter of the Blood Spider within the next week. However, I have also been in the process of making a new story. (APPLAUSE AND CHEERS!). It will be titled the Legendary Hunters and it will be a RWBY and Pokemon Crossover story and will be M rated. While I'm not gonna force you guys to read it, it will be appreciated if you do, as well as provide any feedback. The first chapter of that should be out in a couple of weeks.

And to wrap things up, I will answer some questions that others have posted:

As of right now, Spidey himself will not show up in the MHA universe. However, you will see some other Marvel Characters return, either by actually showing up, or by being born as one of the MHA characters.

Second, I have decided not to make this fanfic rated M, just cause I feel that it's good as it is.

So let's hope that I stick to my promises and make a more regular update schedule. Fnafer, signing out!


	6. The First Day of UA

First Day of School

Taniko POV

Cletus and I were walking through the giant campus of UA, trying to find c

"I still can't believe that we both managed to make it!" I said to Cletus in a voice pitch that could nearly shatter glass.

He winced, rubbed his ears, and said, "Yeah… But frankly, I'm not too surprised,"

Giving him a quick glance I responded, "Yeah, from the guy who got first place in the practical…"

"You didn't do so bad yourself,"

"Uh, excuse me…" a small voice called out.

Cletus and I turned around and saw a familiar figure.

"Midoriya! So you also managed to get in!"

Midoriya seemed to relax once he realised who he was talking to. But he looked at Cletus expectantly. Cletus, on his part, didn't miss a beat and walked forward arm extended.

"Name's Kasady Cletus,"

Midoriya seemed confused by the difference in family name, but after a quick glance at our hair and eye color, not to mention my horns, he seemed to understand that Cletus was adopted.

"I was wondering if you guys knew where Classroom 1-A was?"

"We're heading there right now,"

The three of us climbed several flights of stairs discussing the exam. When Cletus mentioned the white-haired explosion boy, Midoriya shivered.

"Oh. That's Kacchan… I just hope he isn't in Class 1-A as well…"

We opened the door to the classroom and… saw Bakugo arguing with the guy with glasses from earlier.

Bakugo turned, and noticed Cletus. The two stared at each other before walking forward and glaring daggers at each other.

"Kasady… I see that you stole my top score," Bakugo said his hands glowing a deep orange and releasing sparks.

"Steal? You mean beat you fair n' square. Listen pal, is that doesn't sit well with you, we can do this right here, RIGHT NOW," Cletus said as his body morphed with the symbiote. He grew an slightly taller and his skin became a slimy blood-red substance. His hand and feet were larger than normal, and had two inch long claws. Pure white eyes in a flame-shaped pattern were the only features on his monstrous head… besides the gaping mouth with a foot long tongue and dozens of needle-like black fangs.

Of course, such a sudden reveal caused nearly everyone in the class to either jump back or fall out of their seats. Taking it upon myself to stop the fight, I froze time on the two of them before pulling Cletus into a chair. After snapping my fingers the two returned to normal. Kasady noticed his new position, sighed and turned around to talk with Kirishima. Bakugo on his part, looked around confused.

"Take your seats everyone," a man in a yellow sleeping bag called out to the class.

"My name is Aizawa Shota, and I will be your homeroom teacher,".

Narrator POV

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST!" the class cried out.

"That's right," Aizawa responded. "You all understand this school's reputation for freedom on campus. That also applies to us teachers as well. You will be tested on eight various physical exercises. In middle school however, you were barred from using your quirks. Now, I want you exploit them as much as you can,"

Aizawa picked up a softball and tossed it to Bakugo.

"How far could you pitch in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters,"

"Use your quirk this time. And don't hold back,"

Upon hearing that line, Bakugo gave a sinister smirk.

"You got it…"

Bakugo took in a deep breath. He huffed, and he puffed, and he BLEW AWAY THAT BALL LIKE A BULLET FROM A GUN!

"DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" he yelled while using an explosion from his hand to boost his throw.

The ball sailed off into the distance before landing. Aizawa pulled out a small device and showed it to the class. A large gasp came from the students when they saw Bakugo's score.

"705 meters?! Unreal!"  
"AWESOME!"

"That looks like fun!"

Aizawa scoffed, "Fun… Is that what being a hero means to you. Just perform one act of kindness a day and then enjoy yourselves. If that's what you expected, then too bad. From now on for the next three years of your lives, you can expect trials of hardship, one after another. This is PLUS ULTRA!"

Aizawa POV

First Trial: Fifty Meter Dash

"Alright, first up are Iida and Hiraki," I said.

The two walked up. Despite their quirks both being related to speed, it was clear from their demeanor that they had different experiences and strategies using it. The two got into a running position. The whirring sound of an engine was heard from Iida's legs and Hiraki began vibrating at faster and faster speeds until her features were a blur. I fired the blank to signal them to start, and the two had nearly instantly reached the line. Hiraki managed to cross in 1.73 seconds while it took Iida 3.04 seconds. Very fast, but they were in their element. It is what they do for their other trials that interest me.

The next two people were Asui and Kasady. To be honest, Kasady interested me. A form changing blood-type quirk that was sentient was never heard of before. It would also explain the difference between him and Hiraki, due to their being adopted siblings. As he walked up to the starting line, a red fluid erupted from his back and neck, covering and morphing his body. In my notes, it was revealed that he called this form 'Carnage'. A strange name choice, but fitting. During the exam, he not only displayed quick thinking, incredible strength, and versatility in his attacks, he also had amazing reflexes and agility, almost as if he could see from anywhere on his body. After firing the gun, Asui crossed the line in several large frog leaps, coming in at 5.58 seconds. Kassidy's running style reminded me of that of a cheetah on all fours. He came in at an impressive 4.63 seconds.

"Alright, next up are…"

Final Trial: Softball Pitch

Kasady POV:

So the trials were going fine for both me and Taniko. We hadn't ended up last in any of them so being expelled was out of the question. But we were worried for some of our other classmates.

"Bakugo, since I used you as an example in the beginning, you can sit this one out. Hiraki, you're up first," Aizawa said.

We gave each other a quick nod as she stepped up to the plate. During the trials, a few of us students had introduced ourselves to each other. Kirishima and Tokoyami came over to me.

"Hey Kasady, what do you think she's got up her sleeve for this? I don't think slowing down time is going to help her pitch faster,"

"Do you believe that she has another strategy in mind?" Tokoyami asked noticing my expression.

"I have my guesses…"

Taniko held her arms out to the side and said, "TIME BUBBLE!" While the area around her appeared normal, the effect was obvious the moment she released the ball. As it left her fingers, it slowed down to the point where it seemed to be frozen midair.. Taniko vibrated at high speed before delivering a blitz of punches and kicks to the ball, looking like a literal tornado of pain. After her blows went on for a good 30 seconds, she snapped her fingers and the ball went sailing off into the distance. Aizawa's machine beeped twice and reported her score of 593 meters.

"And that's what I thought she'd do," I said to Kirishima's stunned expression.

"She's amazing…" he murmured.

"What was that?" I asked him in an ominous voice.

"Uh… nothing, Kasady. Don't worry about it. It's not like I have a crush on her or anything…"

I gave him a long stare, but sighed and changed the conversation as we watched Tokoyami use Dark Shadow to throw the ball. Speaking of which, his quirk and the symbiote have a few similarities. With my fighting spirit intrigued, I went up to the plate next. I caught the ball from Aizawa and morphed both of my arms. With a short web line, I spun the ball like a yo-yo and released it, punching it with my other hand full force at the last second. Aizawa's machine read 402 meters. I walked back and gave Midoriya a high-five as he went up.

"Damn he got 400 meters with a single punch," Kaminari said.

"Probably nothing to Midoriya though," Sero said.

Bakugo instantly cried out, "Midoriya! You mean that f#$%^ing quirkless guppy!"

I went over to Taniko and asked, "What's he talking about?"

"Beats me. He managed to take out the zero point robot in a single punch,"

I turned back to Midoriya, unable to believe my ears and eyes. That nervous guy, had the strength of the Hulk. Midoriya, winded up and threw the ball… only for it the land a good 50 meters away... Maybe he was more of a Bruce Banner.

Aizawa called out to him, "I erased your quirk Midoriya. How someone like you managed to get into this academy without the basic mastery of their quirk is beyond me,"

Taniko suddenly looked at me and said, "Did you hear that? He said he erased Midoriya's quirk. He must be the underground hero Eraserhead!"

"That's pretty cool. But why erase Midoriya's quirk?"

"Midoriya apparently can't really control it. Using it last time broke his arm and both legs,"

Well, this was news to me. As far as I knew from my past decade in this world, a quirk manifested itself by age four, allowing one a good amount of time to master it.

Aizawa sighed and tossed another ball to Midoriya.

"Alright, let's get this over with…"

While I hadn't known Midoriya for very long, felt nervous for him. His chances weren't looking to good. Midoriya prepared to pitch, but at the last second, a large amount of energy could be felt emanating from his body, no, from his fingertip! The ball went sailing for a distance of 705 meters. His finger was broken, but he still made a fist and smirked at Aizawa.

"Sensei… I can still move!"

Aizawa stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and responding with a "well done".

The class gave a small cheer for Midoriya's throw. Well, everyone except for Bakugo. He gawked at Midoriya before charging at him screaming, "What the hell is this, Deku?! Explain now, you shitrag!"

Out of nowhere, pale ribbons shot forward entangling Bakugo.

Aizawa called out, "These are my "capturing weapons": Steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. And another thing, CAN YOU STOP MAKING ME USE MY QUIRK SO MUCH? I'VE GOT DRYE EYE DAMMIT!" He pulled back the ribbons and ruffled his long hair. "Whatever, we're wasting time. Here are your compiled scores. Oh, and by the way… that whole expulsion thing was a ruse." he said with a cruel grin.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" nearly everyone, including myself and Taniko, said. Aizawa handed a note for Midoriya to go to Recovery Girl, handed a flyer with the scores to Yaoyorozu and walked off. Yaoyorozu for her part, started reading off the placements for score:

Yaoyorozu Momo

Kasady Cletus

Todoroki Shouto

Bakugo Katsuki

Hiraki Taniko

Iida Tenya

Tokoyami Fumikage

Shouji Mezou

Ojiro Mashirao

Kirishima Eijirou

Ashido Mina

Uraraka Ochako

Ridiko Sato

Asui Tsuyu

Koda Koji

Ayoma Yuga

Sero Hanta

Kaminari Denki

Jirou Kyouka

Hagakure Tooru

Mineta Minoru

Midoriya Izuku

All in all, second place ain't half bad at all. Looking over the class roster, I remembered some of the kids that I had saved during the practical exam. Both Mineta and Hagakure came up to me to thank me, in their different ways. After misjudging her height and apparently looking straight over her head, Hagakure thanked me before going over to Taniko and the other girls. Minet for his part, well, instantly asked me is I had ever used my tentacles for, let's just say explicit behavior. Now, I have killed and tortured a great number of people, but that wasn't my style. Frankly, I think Mineta got off on the thought of it. Jeez, he needs help…

Midoriya POV

I was walking out of campus when both Iida caught up and startled me.

"Midoriya, is your finger alright?,"

As we discussed how Recovery Girl healed my finger as well as Aizawa's lesson, I realised that Iida wasn't a scary guy, just really honest and diligent.

"Hey there!" a high voice said to us.

Uraraka jogged over to us, and behind here were Kasady and Hiraki. Iida noticed the three of them.

"You're that infinity girl. And you two are the time girl and blood beast aren't you?"

Kasady chuckled, "Blood beast, huh. I suppose that's one way of putting it. How're ya holdin' up Midoriya,"

"I'm good, thank Kasady,"

Uraraka looked confused and said, "I thought your named was Deku. That Bakugo guy called you that,"

Ah crap… "It's just a name he uses to demean me…"

Hikari blinked. "So it's an insult then?"

"Really! I'm so sorry! But, I kinda like the name Deku. It has a "never give up" vibe to it, you know?," Ochoco said with a small hop.

"Hi, I'm Deku," I instantly responded.

Kasady gave me a deadpan stare. "Real smooth, there buddy," he murmured, right before Hiraki gave her signature karate chops to his head. We all chuckled ready for the next day and its adventures.

Hello readers. I know a lot wasn't really covered in this chapter but the next one's a biggie. We got the hero vs villain challenge as well as a costume reveal for our favorite adopted siblings. (This is where the Marvel references start to come in…) But before that happens, just sending out another call for my new story to be released some time next week. So until next time, this is Fnafer, signing out.


	7. Costumes and Challenges

Kasady POV

After a hectic first day at UA, I was frankly ready to relax with some regular school studies (I know. I never thought I'd say it either.). Learning English with Present Mic was a cinch as I used to live in America, and I had Taniko for the rest of our subjects. Lunch was nothing new, but I gotta admit, UA's got a pretty sweet menu. And finally, the moment all of us in 1-A had been waiting for: Foundational Hero Studies, with All Might of all people!

"IT'S MEEE!" he said in a booming voice as he strolled into the class.

"...Through the door like a normal person. Anyway, for this class, we'll be building up your hero foundations through various skills. So let's jump right into this… WITH THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!"

Tension and excitement filled the atmosphere of the room.

"And to go with your first battle, here are your hero uniforms that you have requested. Get changed and ready to go! We shall meet at Grounds B!"

As All Might left the room, the right wall of the class opened to reveal shelves with duffel bags with our names on them. Taniko and I grabbed our bags and headed to our locker rooms.  
"Let's get suited up!" she said excitedly.

Within ten minutes the entire class had lined up. We all looked pretty professional. Taniko strolled up and gave me a quick lookover.

"Not half-bad," she said.

A surprising thing I learned about the symbiote, was that it somehow had certain memories of other Spider-Men after we came into this dimension. My costume took inspiration off of two other spiders: one who was a clone or something- I think his name was Ben- and another from a future timeline. It was dark navy blue bodysuit with red lines on my arms and legs as well as 4 elbow spikes (two on each arm). It also had a grey sleeveless hoodie. The mask covered my whole head and had two one-way mirrors for lenses. The emblem on the hoodie was a white skull with eight spider legs coming out of it. The fingers had claws and the feet had grooved soles to allow me to stick to surfaces, even without the symbiote. The suit was covered in zippers so small, they were practically invisible to allow portions of the symbiote to come through without transforming my whole body into Carnage. Finally, the whole suit was fireproof and waterproof and with the click of a button on the spider emblem, the hood would tighten and block out sound, removing the symbiotes 2 weaknesses.

"Half-bad?! This suit is amazing! If anything, your suit could do with a color-swap. Perhaps yellow and blue?" I teased.

Tamiko's suit was a mixture of defense and mobility. On her head, she wore a small biker helmet with two holes for her horns. While she wore a plain black and purple body suit, her gloves and boots and been improved from her previous design. They could absorb impact better and the metal studs on her gloves and boots could grow to ten-inch long blades. Two on each hand and one on her foot. Reminded me of a certain X-Man…

"What? I- never mind. Anyway, what do you think All Might has planned for us?"

"Well he said the 'TRIAL OF BATTLE', didn't he? So maybe something similar to the entrance exam?"

"I doubt that he wi-"

"Hey guys wait up!" Uraraka called over to us.

"Hey, nice look," Taniko said.

"Yeah, I suppose. I just wish I had drawn my request sketch a bit better. It came out all puffy. It's a bit embarrassing".

"Here comes All Might," I said, catching both of their attention.

The large man strutted forward and analyzed all of our costumes before stopping on Midoriya. He paused for a moment , and shuddered and gave a small cough. I look over at Midoriya. I didn't see what was wrong. He wore a green suit with a mesh mask and large green feathers on his head that made him look almost like All- Ohhhhhhh.

"Alright students! This will be an indoor trial. Acts of villainy usually occur indoors, and any villain with intelligence can be lurking in the shadows. FOR THIS TEST, YOU WILL BE SEPARATED INTO "VILLAIN" AND "HERO" GROUPS FOR A TWO-ON-TWO BATTLE. Teams will be drawn by lots. So step up everyone!"

Teams:

A: Midoriya & Uraraka

B: Todoroki & Shoji

C: Yaoyorozu & Mineta

D: Bakugo & Iida

E: Aoyama & Ashido

F: Kasady & Jiro

G: Kaminari & Sero

H: Tokoyami & Asui

I: Hagakure & Ojiro

J: Kirishima & Hiraki

K: Koda & Sato

"Hmmm. It seems we have an uneven number of teams. Very well. We will have some teams go twice in order to account for that. So," All Might said as he reaching into two boxes, "the teams going up first are F for the heroes and C for the villains!"

Jiro POV

"So they've got five minutes to prepare for us, huh" Kasady said.

"Umm, yeah. Say, can you get down from there? It's a little disorienting to talk to someone upside-down,"

Kasady was hanging upside down from a lamppost using a web line.

"Oh, sorry," After jumping down, he dusted himself off and asked, "So do you have a strategy?"

"W-well, with my quirk, I can pinpoint their location easily and uh…" I don't know why I was so flustered. I mean sure, Kasady saved me during the entrance exam. And that costume didn't leave much to the imagination, namely his abs and broad shoulders, and… wait. FOCUS GIRL! And besides, we had already given each other a quick rundown of our quirks.

"That, could be very useful," Kasady replied, deep in thought.

Suddenly, All Might's voice came over the intercom, "All right Team F, GET GOING!"

"Here we go," Kasady said. I hear a small sound, like a bunch of zippers opening at once before a mass of red tendrils covered his body, morphing him into his monster form. Except now, instead of a pure red body, his forearms and feet were the same navy blue as his bodysuit, while his torso was now a dark grey with his white skull/spider logo. Apparently, he had fused his skin color with that of the suit's.

He jumped unto the side on the building on the second floor. He placed one hand on a window and make a clawed finger with the other. After carving a large circle in the glass, he pulled it out smoothly and threw it aside. Three tendrils slowly came of his back, and pulled me through the window. Blushing profusely, I stood up and looked around. The corridor we were in was dimly lit and had branching pathways, almost like a maze.

Kasady was crawling on the ceiling. He glanced down at me and said, "All right, Jiro. You're up,"

"Right!" I responded. I crouched next to the wall and signaled to Kasady by putting a finger to my lips. I elongated my earlobes with my quirk and stuck them to the wall. I heard a sound like metal poles banging together.

"They're a few floors above us. A bit to the left. Momo is making something metal, perhaps armor or a barricade?"

"Seems likely. I wonder what Mineta's doing...,"

Mineta POV

OH HOH BOY! BEST TEAMMATE EVER! THAT PERFECT PHYSIQUE! AND THAT COSTUME MAKES IT EVEN BETTER! If only I had some tissues, or a spare sock, and definitely some lotion…

"Hey, Mineta. Help me with this," Yaoyorozu said. She had made several steel plates and was pulling them along the doorframe of the room we were in to create a blockade.

"Ah, yeah sure," I said as I walked up and helped her shove the last metal plate in place. And apparently not a moment too soon. I heard voices closeby, a male and a female.

"I think I hear Kasady and Jiro coming" I whispered.

"Understood," Yaoyorozu replied as she started creating several bear traps and nets.

The two of us got into position behind a couple of pillars. Lying in wait, like a couple of cougars…

Heh, cougars…

Jiro POV

After a little bit so searching, we found the room in which the villain team was hiding. Kasady held a hand back and put a finger to his lips. He then took a few steps forward, and collapsed. Or so I thought, I was about to run to catch him, but he melted into a puddle. I stopped in shock. The puddle slithered forward to the door, and suddenly, leapt up and covered the whole thing, like a giant blood splotch. After a few seconds, the puddle quietly dropped off of the door and reformed into Kasady. He crawled over to me and gestured to the side of his head. Understanding what he meant, I extended my earlobes to make it easier to hear his whispering.

"So I was able to peek under the door. They have several traps and are lying in wait,"

"But what about the door?" I asked.

"I could break it down easily. High-grade titanium isn't an issue. The problem is that I would be leaving myself open to whatever counterattack they use. It would be easier to just break down the wall from the side and… Wait a minute… I have an idea,"

Yaoyorozu POV

I was very nervous. Mineta had heard Kasady and Jiro approaching. And given how Mineta described Kasady during the practical part of the Entrance Exam, I didn't have too much confidence in our traps.

Tap...Tap...Tap…

Someone was knocking on the metal barricade! Mineta went forward to investigate, but the moment he placed his hand on the door, he started screaming and twitching. It was only then that I noticed a jolt of electricity pass from the door to Mineta's head. Damn it! Jiro must have used her earlobes to make a small electric current. But where was Kasa-

Suddenly, the right wall bursted and a morphed Kasady jumped through.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" he cackled.

Before I could react, he made a strange sign with his hands- his middle and ring fingers were touching his palms while the other fingers were extended- and small webs shot from his hands and covered my traps, preventing them from activating or just breaking them altogether. I quickly formed a pipe in my hands to fight him, but to no avail as two tendrils from his shoulders shot up and pinned me to the wall, leaving Kasady free to walk over to the paper-machie bomb.

"THE HERO TEAM HAS WON!" All Might's voiced announced. "Well done all of you. As there are no major injuries, the four of you return to the control room, where we will evaluate your performance,"

Taniko POV

"As expected of ya' eh, big bro?" I called to Kasady as he walked in.

"You betcha," he replied grinning as he gave a high-five to Kirishima.

All Might stood up. "While this may be an easy question, I declare Kasady as the best in the match. Can anyone tell me why?"

I raised my hand, "Cletus utilized his quirk and Jiro's to the fullest in both studying his opponent and in attacking. In doing so, he not only optimized the time his team needed to win, but also minimize casualties,"

"Indeed. But that's not to say that the rest of you did bad. For example, Yaoyorozu performed well with her planning for the hero team's approach with her traps. Remember kids, it's all about this kind of attack and counterattack that defines your skill in battle. Now then for the next teams… For the villains, we have team H of Tokoyami and Asui. And for the heros… we have team J of Kirishima and Hiraki! Get ready, your four!" All Might declared.

Ohhhh boy… Here we go!

Hello readers. Fnafer here. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Now while this chapter was a little shorter than I intended, I have now developed a better schedule for my stories. You can now expect my stories to be posted sometime during alternating months.

As for the next chapter, we have a few more matches of All Might training class. Who will win? Who will suffer and fail? Find out on the the episode of Dragon Ba- I mean, Rise of the Blood Spider. PLUS ULTRA!


	8. A Wrinkle in Time

Taniko POV

Kirishima and I were waiting outside of the building as Asui and Tokoyami prepped as the villain team. In order to best prepare for the concoming battle, I was talking about possible strategies and attacks with our quicks to counter the opposing team's.

"Time manipulation on your striking power and speed would take you the obvious choice to lead a frontal assault given your increased durability with your quirk. The two of us would easily be able to take out Asui… but Tokoyami's Dark Shadow poses a viable threat. Damn it! Cletus would have been a good counter. Perhaps the direct approach is better for a last case scenario. Therefore, a stealth advance would be the most beneficial to the task at hand!" I declared.

Turning around to Kirishima, only then I noticed his expression was a mixture of confusion but awe as well.

"Well, if you think it'll work, let's try it!"

"R-right! Unfortunately, we don't have the means for a flashy entry like Cletus, so we'll just have to use the front door,"

Kirishima marched towards a large padlocked metal door. After hardening his arm, he broke it down with two quick punches. As the two of us stepped inside, we took notice of our surroundings: a branching and dimly lit corridor, where nearly every sound echoed ominously.

We continued exploring the area for ages. Even though time was running out, we had deemed that it was safer to stick together until we encountered either Asui or Tokoyami.

And speak of the devil! Kirishima turned around a corner, when a pink ribbon shot out of nowhere, wrapped around his leg and dragged him forward. Recognizing it as Asui's tongue, I dashed after him. I could just make the two of them out in the dark hallway.

With a snap of my fingers, I sped up time. My quirk builds up its effect over time, which is why I usually vibrate to reach top speeds as quickly as possible. But I didn't have that luxury right now. I was gaining on Asui, but not fast enough. Luckily, Kirishima hardened his arms and dug them into the floor in order to create enough friction to slow them down. On the other hand, it sent a shower of sparks in my direction.

"Watch it!" I yelled as I leaped over him.

Using my momentum to leap from wall to wall, I tackled Asui, sending us both to the ground. As we landed, I sped up time to increase the force of the impact while holding Asui so that she would hit the ground first. We collided with a loud "thunk!". I slowly got up. Asui was out cold. Feeling bad, I told myself that I would apologize later.

Kirishima walked up behind me and said, "Come on, let's find Tokoyami,"

Tokoyami POV:

Damn… They must have gotten Asui. Our comm lines suddenly cut off.

"Dark Shadow! Come forth,"

The bird-headed shadow being flowed out of my chest.

"Hey hey Tokoyami,"

"Dark shadow… destroy the light sources in this corridor and the room with the toy bomb,"

This caused an evil grin to spread across his beak.

"Finally, some action around here!".

But he made no move for a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

After a moment's pause, he added, "If we win, can you introduce me to Kasady's symbiote?"

"Just get a move on…,"

With a sigh, he glided forward and slashed three lights above us. As the hallway dimed, I could feel Dark Shadow growing in size and ferocity.

"Let's get those suckers," he cried in a deeper voice.

Acting quickly, I retreated back behind a column next to the paper-mache bomb. After waiting for another five minutes, I heard a pair of footsteps coming closer.

Kirishima POV:

Man...this building is gigantic. The stairs seem to go on forever! As we approached the top floor, I noticed that the lighting had changed from dim to nearly pitch black.

"Crap…," Hiraki murmured.

She had stopped in her tracks and got into a fighting stance. I followed her line of sight to see two large yellow eyes glaring at us.

"I see that the two of you have arrived here while Asui is not responding," Tokoyami's voice called, seemingly further back than the eyes were.

"I assume that you don't plan on letting us pass," Hiraki responded.

"Enough of the chitchat. You're dead, bird boy!" I yelled charging forward after hardening both of my arms.

"Very well. Dark Shadow! Attack!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Die puny Human! Die to Dark Shadow!" a new voice sounded.

The glowing eyes dashed forward and I could just make out a large serpentine body with a bestaial face and enormous clawed hands. I brought down my arms in a double karate chop, but Dark Shadow dived under the attack and countered with a backhand that sent me flying.

I crashed into a wall head-first and got lodged with my feet sticking out. While I clawed myself out, I heard Hiraki continuing the fight.

"Time bubble!" she yelled.

A strange "snikt" sound came from behind me when blades shot out from either side of me and cut through the metal like wet paper. Crawling out, I saw that the metal studs on her knuckles had grown to ten-inch long blades.

"Hurry up!" she cried. "I can't hold him for much longer"

Fumikage had his arms extended and Dark Shadow was rocketing towards us. Or rather, it would have been if Taniko's quirk hadn't taken effect.

Dashing forward, I delivered multiple punches in rapid succession to Dark Shadow while Taniko slid under it and used a flurry of kicks on Fumikage. She rolled behind him and pulled out the roll of tape that All Might gave each team and snapped her fingers. The two were thrown back… right into the tape. The moment Fumikage's back touched the tape, Taniko dashed around both him and Dark Shadow, encasing them in tape before slapping them into a wall to stick them.

"That was amazing," I told her.

Blushing, she replied,"Dark Shadow operates not too differently from Carnage,"

I stared at her confused.

"The name of Kasady's symbiote," she clarified.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to-"

"AND TIME IS UP! The villain team wins!" All Might's voice came over the speakers.

"Damn it! After fighting Fumikage, we forgot to find the fake weapon!" Taniko cried.

"Shit… Well let's head back to the main room,"

"Uhh guys. You mind getting me down first?" Fumikage called from the wall.

"Sorry!" the two of us exclaimed.

Kasady POV

"So ya won the battle but lost the war, huh?" I teased.

Taniko groaned, "Yeah…"

I gave her a small hug, "Don't worry about it. But, your battle did want to make me have a one on one with Fumikage,"

She smiled, "Perhaps another time. Let's watch the next match,"

All Might reached into the boxes and pulled out a new set of balls.

"All right, our next teams are… Midoriya and Uraraka for the heroes versus Bakugo and Iida as the villains,"

TimeSkip

The next week was a bit of a rush, especially with a stampede of students when some news reporters broke into the school, causing Iida to pull of an impressive stunt to calm everyone down. He later was rightly voted as Class President.

The next day, Aizawa Sensei spoke to us with special news:

"For today's hero training, All Might, myself, and another hero will be overseeing the class. We will be preparing you for disaster relief, from forest fires to floods. Welcome to rescue training. All of your get into your costumes. By the way, the training site is a bit remote so we will be traveling by bus. That is all,"

After he left, the class buzzed with conversation. After a few minutes, we had all gotten suited up and headed outside.

I placed an arm over Midoriya and asked, "Why are ya wearing your gym clothes?"

"Oh, Kasady! Well, my costume isn't in the greatest condition after my fight with Kacchan, so I'm waiting for the school's support company to repair it,"

Hiraki spoke up from behind us, "That may be a blessing in disguise, Midoriya. Your costume was… well… Let me just say it would be better to have a few modifications,"

The three of us stopped and looked forwards as Iida directed us into the bus in an orderly fashion and demanded that we order our seats by name or something… to find out that it was just a sideways seat bus.

Snickering at his predicament, I sat next to Hiraki, in the same aisle as Bakugo and Jiro. We all soon broke into a group conversation that started with Asui.

"Hey Midoriya, your quirk seems a lot like All Might's,"

Midoriya jumped a little at the remark and stuttered, "O-oh… You t-think so?"

Kirishima retorted, "But All Might doesn't get hurt from his quirk like Midoriya. In any case, a simple strength enhancing quirk is awesome. You can do a lot of stuff with it. Unlike my hardening, it's way more flashy,"

"I'd say its got its own perks. You were pretty much a defensive tank in your hero training round," I replied.

"Well if you want strong and cool, you'd want Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kasady" Ojiro said.

"But Bakugo has such a shitty personality that he'd never be a popular hero," I said.

"What did you say, freak show?!" Bakugo yelled.

He tried getting up, but a small web line from my wrist kept him in his seat.

"See what I mean," I chuckled.

When the bus finally came to a stop, we all got down and entered a large stadium. Inside were several arenas of different types which made the whole place look like a giant amusement park.

A new voice called to us saying, "I built this facility myself to train heroes for every disaster and accident you can imagine. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. The USJ!"

I turned to see a large figure in an astronaut suit, the Space Hero, Thirteen.

"All Might was not feeling to great so he is in the waiting room taking a quick rest. Now on with the lesson. As many of you know, I have used my quirk, Black Hole, to save many people. But it can also be used to kill people. I have not doubt that many of you are the same,"

Those words made my stomach drop. I suddenly remembered a flash of scenes from my previous life. None of them pleasant. Hiraki noticed a change in me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

Thirteen continued, "As heroes, we must never forget that all it takes is one wrong move with a quirk for someone to die. You have already learned about your hidden potential and how your quirk can pose a danger to others through the lessons of Aizawa and All Might, respectively. Now, I will teach you how to utilize your quirks to save lives. I hope you leave today with the understanding that you are meant to help people. Thank you,"

Thirteen finished the speech with a bow to our standing ovation. I was still a little woozy from the memories so I turned to the right to stretch for a second. That's when I noticed a small black circle that was growing larger at a rapid rate.

"Uh, Sensei… What's that?" I asked pointing to the circle.

Aizawa looked up suddenly and rushed over to me. He followed my line of sight just as a figure covered in hands stepped out. Shortly after, dozens of figures were pouring in, including a being who looked like it was made out of darkness.

"Huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa cried. "Thirteen, you protect the students,"

"Sensei, what's going on," Uraraka asked.

"Those are villains," he responded.

We all backed up behind Thirteen, but not before I noticed a final figure emerge. It had bulging muscles and pure black skin. But what set me on guard was the white spider pattern on his chest, incredibly long tongue, and eyes that only a symbiotic can have. I was looking a a person that thought I would never see again.

"VENOM?!" I cried.

Hello readers. It is I, the Fnafer. I have returned from the depths of a difficult personal life and am back to this story. And before someone says, "Oh, Carnage just confused Nomu for Venom,", let me just say that this is actually someone with the Venom Symbiote. We are going to have a symbiotic smack down in the next chapter! See you all, next time.


	9. A Dark Rebirth

Taniko POV

"VENOM?!" Cletus cried.

His sudden cry turned many of the other students around. Cletus was still wearing his mask, so I couldn't see his expression, but he was standing perfectly still. On the other hand, the symbiote appeared to be trying to force to morph into Carnage. Cletus winced, seemingly trying to control the symbiote, and it sunk back into his body. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I asked him, "Do you know that guy?"

"... I guess you could say… he's my father," Cletus responded.

A few moments of silence followed. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. I looked back at the black monster as it stood up, towering over the other villains. There were a few obvious similarities between this guy and Carnage: the long tongue, slimy skin and tendrils, and of course, the razor sharp fangs. While the black monster had a much larger body frame, and if you ignored the color difference, Cletus and this guy would be matching images of each other.

As the two of us were growing up together, I asked him about his parents, but he always brushed it off with a vague answer. However, I always assumed that they were dead given that he was in the orphanage. The truth was far worse.

"Hold up, Freakshow! We need some answers," Bakugou cried out, marching forward.

"All in due time. But first, we need to-"

A sudden deep voice roared "KASSSSSADY!"

There was no time to lose. I grabbed Cletus's arm and nearly had to drag him away from the battle between Aizawa and the villains below. Thirteen ordered the students to escaped through the door. He stood guard as we made our way, but were stopped by the whirling black vortex. Large yellow slits slowly opened, resembling the pupils of a cat.

"I have never seen Nomu act this way. He is usually rather calm. One of you interests him greatly. Will this Kasady person, please step forward?" a sophisticated voice sounded out.

"As if I would allow you to torment the children like this? As a hero, I must stand forward. Begone!" Thirteen called out. He removed a plug from a finger tip and a vacuum began pulling particles off of the shadow man. While doing this, Thirteen turned his head back and scanned the students, stopping on Ilda.

"Class Rep! Now's your chance. Get going and call the other teachers!"

Ilda looked shocked but quickly nodded. He activated his leg engines and dashed past the shadow man by leaping over him.

"Damn… Thirteen, you are better than I expected. I suppose that's what I get from underestimating a pro. But.. you are not good enough!"

The right side of the shadow swirled into an oblong shape while another shadowy mass materialized on the same side of Thirteen. His own vacuum pulled his body apart, leaving him injured inside of his broken husk of an astronaut suit. Thirteen's defeat came as a shock to all of us. But the shadow man simply reformed himself and faced us once more.

"I had planned to interrogate you more peacefully. But now we are in a bit of a rush. Nomu, your turn."

A dark figure leaped up from behind us. As we collectively turned to look up at it, a black web line attached to Cletus and yanked him upwards.

"Oh no you don't!" Kirishima yelled as he jumped up and used Bakugou's shoulders as a springboard, trying to reach Cletus. The black monster simply grabbed Cletus's chest with one hand and delivered a kick into Kirishima. He flew backward into Bakugou. The rolled right into the shadow man and vanished. The black monster landed with a solid thud. The concrete beneath his feet cracked but he stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Oh my god…" Midoriya whispered next to me.

I followed his line of sight to Cletus's body. I had wondered why he hadn't transformed into Carnage yet when I noticed five black spikes that came out of his back. They had torn through his costume and blood was running down his back and legs. The monster's left arm held Cletus's face while his other was still attached to his chest. Its fingers were expanded to an abnormal size and seemed to be extended into Cletus. That's when I realized that they weren't spikes from Carnage. The monster had impaled Cletus with its fingers before he could even react.

"No...no no NO! You… BASTARD!"

I rushed forward and activated the spikes on my right hand. The monster dropped Cletus's body and glanced at me. I hardly ran for a few steps before it raised an arm and fired three bullet-like webs from its wrist. The first simply encased my claws, but the momentum wrenched my arm backward. The second struck my helmet, leaving a dent in its side, that stunned me. The final bullet hit my side and I heard a loud _crack_ sound. I stumbled backward and sunk to my knees as pain flared up from that side. I could tell that the web-bullet had somehow broken a rib.

"Get away from her!" Midoriya cried as he rushed forward. But the shadow man shifted around and Midoriya flew into another portal. He then unleashed a torrent of darkness that swallowed the most of the remaining class.

"Nomu, while we wait for All Might, I suppose you can have your fun,"

The monster had just been drooling from its large gaping mouth with an almost stupid-looking expression, but I could clearly see that its massive fangs were twisted into a grim smile. He stood up to his maximum height and slammed a massive fist into Cletus. He raised his other arm and slammed it into him again. And again. And again. And again.

Cletus's body was mangled beyond measure. Tears fell from my eyes. Is this all I would be able to do? He helped me through so much, and when he needed me most, I was just going to lie on the ground in pain?

"No!," I said. The one word stopped everyone in my vicinity, the other students, the shadow man, and even the monster.

"No. You… will not get away with this. Ilda is on his way to bring All Might and the other heroes. And even before they come, we will stop you," I panted, in a slow voice.

The shadow man appeared to tilt his head. His yellows slits for eyes narrowed and he hissed with displeasure.

"Nomu. Dispose of her. I will need to check back on Shigaraki," he said before vanishing.

The black monster charged forward and prepared a fist to strike. I was still winded from the blows from earlier, so my quirk wouldn't activate in time. Uraraka tried to help me get out of the way, but she and the other students were too far and simply couldn't compare to his speed. I raised my arms to brace for impact and closed my eyes.

But the blow never landed. Looking up, I saw Carnage, standing in front of me blocking the punch from Venom with one of his own. But he was different. His body appeared to have been color-swapped. His skin was a dark grey while his talons, eyes, fangs, and spider-skull insignia were a deep blood-red.

"Hands off, old man," Carnage growled. Numerous tendrils shot from his chest and impaled Venom through the jaw and neck. They extended, lifting him up, before throwing him over sixty feet away to the Central Plaza.

"Cletus! You're alright!" I said in relief. However, at the same time, I was worried. I had seen Cletus in this form of Carnage once before, and I still had nightmares about it. Carnage lowered himself to me, his jaws inches away from my throat. He sniffed the air and whispered, "Taniko," and backed off on all fours.

A good sign to say the least.

"Cletus, we have to get out of here!" I pleaded

But his next words chilled me to the bone.

"There's no more Kasady. And no more symbiote. Only, Carnage X! And I'm gonna paint the town red with Venom's blood," he cried. As he turned back, four large tendrils grew out of his back and rose up. I recognized his technique and tried to grab his arm.

"Cletus, NO!" I yelled, but pain flared from my side again and I collapsed back down.

Carnage's tendrils slammed into the ground and he used the momentum to leap thirty feet into the air. After he started to descend, he send a web line to the battle ongoing in the plaza between Aizawa and the other villains and zoomed away. As I laid back, Uraraka and Ashido came over to me.

"Hiraki, are you alright?" Uraraka asked in a concerned voice.

"Ugh… my ribs might be broken. But, I can still move,"

"What was that about with Kasady? That was different from his normal monster form," Ashido pointed out.

"I've seen that form only once. It wasn't good," I responded in a low tone. "But it's a story for another time. Right now, we have to help Thirteen and wait for the heroes to arrive,"

"Right!" the two of them responded.

"I just hope no one dies this time," I thought to myself.

Aizawa POV:

"Damn, these guys just don't stop coming," I thought to myself. After defeating nearly twenty villains, the crowd in front of me only looked about fifty percent smaller. And wasn't including the villains who went off to fight the students. And then there was the guy covered in hands, who was just watching me… In any case, I was running out of stamina. But I had to hold on until the other teachers arrived. I prepared to dash forward into the fight again, when a large black figure crashed into some of the villains in front of me.

It was a burly figure who looked like Kasady Carnage form. Interesting, but suspicious. The monster sat up and growled, its long tongue dripping with green saliva. It slowly stood up, without any regard for those underneath it. Its weight alone has simply crushed the limbs of some of the villains. Where had this come from?

"You're mine!" a familiar voice cried out.

Out of nowhere, Kasady in his Carnage form dropped from the sky and tackled the monster. But he wasn't the same, with his skin color changed to a dark grey. Perhaps a stronger variant that arose in dire situations? Certainly something to look into afterward.

"Kasady, leave the main villains to me. Go aid your fellow classmates!" I commanded. The fact that he had managed to bring this goliath down meant that this wasn't his regular strength, which probably meant his current state of mind was altered as well.

"This is a family matter, Aizawa! Stay out of it!" he screeched.

I was about to respond when in my peripheral vision I noticed four black portals spring up. One sucked the black monster into it. It nearly swallowed Kasady as well, but he leaped up and landed next to me. As the monster vanished, nearly thirty more villains poured in through the other portals, completely surrounding us. Kasady and I ended up back to back facing them down.

"Hey, Aizawa," Kasady whispered.

I gave no response but I turned my head to glance at him while still having view of the villains. His mouth was twisted into a snarl and… wait. Was his skin rippling? After a small chuckle, he only said one word.

"Duck,"

As I dropped to my stomach, he let out a loud cry and hundreds of tendrils shot out of nearly every corner of his upper body. Each one was five meters long and had a red tip shaped like an arrowhead. They flailed around, obliterating anything in their path. After a good thirty seconds, they sunk back into Kasady's body. I got up again and looked around. The villains were scattered around us. Many of them had their clothes torn apart and were stained with blood. I only hoped that none of their injuries were fatal.

"Thanks, Kasady. But, we'll have to speak about these far more violent methods of yours in this state," I said while turning around.

At first, he appeared to have vanished from my line of sight. But I then realized that he had collapsed. The square of his back had a small red splotch that seemed to be slowly growing. I took me awhile to understand that Kasady's more aggressive form was fading away. If his was like most form-changing quirks, the form would fade after using too much stamina, leaving me with a vulnerable, human Kasady.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He steadied himself and gave a small growl.

"That… took more out of me than I expected. Overtaking the symbiote is never a good idea,"

"Very well, but we need to find the leaders of this operation. Without them, the rest of the villains should scatter," I responded.

"You got it. As long as I get another crack at Venom!" he cackled.

The large black figure came to mind. I decided to use my quirk to prevent a fight between them. Given their strength, a battle might cause further casualties.

"Well, since Kurogiri has already let a student escape, I suppose we'll have to indulge your request," a third voice called.

A pair of hands suddenly came out from behind me and grabbed my arms. I cried out in pain as I could feel them being eaten away; my very skin and muscle tissue burned like acid was poured on them. Kasady fired a web line to my chest and pulled me away. But a few seconds later, another shadow portal opened above him and Venom, fully recovered from his previous fight, dropped through it, slamming his feet into Kasady.

Kasady buckled for a moment before throwing Venom off of him.  
"Ready for a rematch, old man," he taunted.

Venom roared in return as the two ran towards each other to continue their brawl.

Hello Readers! After an unofficial hiatus, we're back with the next chapter of RBS. But before I close off, here are a couple of story updates.

The final pairings will be Jirou x Kasady and Hiraki x Kirishima (I apologize to the bakushima shippers)

As Venom has replaced Nomu, you can be sure that other symbiotes will show up later in the story. (Some of the main characters may even get to use a symbiote)

Until next time, this is Fnafer360 signing out!


End file.
